hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Satobi
Satobi (サトビ, Satobi) is Captain of Queen Duazul's Royal Guard. He has been assigned to Prince Luzurus for protection.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 Appearance Satobi has deep expression lines, short, fair hair styled in two points at either side of his head, high-arch eyebrows and a square chin. As a Royal Bodyguard, he wears a black suit and a tie. Personality Satobi is highly loyal to his employer and committed to his job. He is wary of Hunters and unafraid to vouch for his suspicions and formulate accusations against them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 376 He is of a similar mindset to Maor, whom he often confers with regarding Kurapika's Nen training, if not even more circumspect. He demands the utmost respect when being spoken to.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 388 Plot Succession Contest arc Satobi attends the meeting held in Prince Woble's quarters to learn about Nen and believes that it's an ideal chance for him to investigate the actions of the other bodyguards and perhaps open negotiations. However, he has a feeling that he's playing into Kurapika's hands and is wary that he's a dangerous person. After Loberry's outburst, Satobi witnesses Barrigen get killed by a small pack of snakes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 370 Following the murder, Kurapika tells his students to decide whether to stay or leave. They all remain and he teaches them his first exercise.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 He then partakes in the Catcher type of Nen training, until the end of the training session.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 372 Satobi returns to the lecture the following day. After Myuhan is killed by Silent Majority, he accuses Woble's faction of being responsible and of using the lessons as a ruse to pick the other bodyguards off one by one. When Belerainte defends Kurapika, Satobi asks him what he is doing there in the first place, since he already knows Nen and the Hunter chides him for his thoughtlessness, claiming the lectures to be an excellent way to assess the other princes' defenses and to be following his employer's orders. He watches Belerainte and Kurapika walk off with suspicion. On the 7th day of the voyage, Satobi continues taking part in Kurapika's Nen training.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 382 Like everyone else, he begins to have doubts about the training, since they always repeat the same exercise. The following day, he observes Kurapika's Water Divination and looks disgruntled when Kurapika calls Ladiolus his most advanced student. When Kurapika announces that Bill and he will watch over his students' own screenings, Satobi protests that that way there would be no guarantee that what goes behind closed doors is, in fact, Water Divination. Kurapika justifies his decision with the requirements of the training, the risk he took by showing his own Nen type, and his camp's wish for a stalemate.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 When Kurapika and Bill retreat behind closed doors and summon Ladiolus to perform Water Divination in private, Satobi confirms once again with Maor if the latter is fine with allowing them to proceed as they please, to which Tubeppa's bodyguard replies that they have no choice, since they aim to learn Nen. Furykov assures them that he will be able to detect if any of the people who come out of the main bedroom are being manipulated. Although annoyed by his tone, Satobi agrees to trust him. He consults him when Ladiolus and Maor return to the hall, and in both cases, Furykov feels confident that there was no malfeasance. Satobi's turn eventually comes and he has his Aura Nodes fully opened by Kurapika's Stealth Dolphin, after which he returns to Room 1007. Kanjidol briefly mentions Satobi internally, as someone he can rule out of his suspects of plausible people to have been involved in Shikaku's suicide.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 389 Abilities & Powers Due to his position, Satobi has authority over the rest of the Second Queen's Royal Guard. He should have received some degree of security training. Nen Satobi has had his Aura Nodes fully opened by Kurapika's Stealth Dolphin. He is currently in the process of learning Ten to contain the leaking aura. Former Nen Abilities Trivia * For the purposes of Kurapika's Nen training, Satobi is a "catcher". Translations around the World References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Bodyguard Category:Second Queen Duazul's Royal Guards Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers Category:Unknown Nen type users